Mirai Sentai Timeranger
is the twenty-fourth entry of the Super Sentai series. Footage from this series was used in the American production Power Rangers Time Force. The opening narration of the series announces, . Plot In the 30th century, time travel becomes illegal after a time paradox crisis. The Time Protection Department (TPD) is established to watch for and stop time crimes. Four new enlistee cadets of the TPD are tricked by Don Dolnero and his gang into letting them time-travel to the year 2000 to commit various crimes and, to protect history, the four cadets pursue them. They encounter a severe problem: the Timeranger program requires five members for the first operation. They force a present-day martial artist, Tatsuya Asami, to join them, and they become the Timerangers. Tatsuya rents a building for them to live in, and they start a small odd-jobs business called Tomorrow Research to financially support themselves. Over time, the four cadets begin to realize that their presence would inevitably change the future in the form of the City Guardians, a security force under the employment of the Asami Corporation to protect the city from the Londers. The City Guardians form a tenuous relationship with the Timerangers, especially when Tatsuya's college acquaintance Naoto becomes TimeFire and later also becomes the City Guardian's captain. Characters Timerangers Allies Time Protection Bureau *Captain Ryuya *Navigation Robo Tac *Time Robota (27-50) Other Allies *Chairman Wataru Asami *Honami Moriyama *Mad Racer Baron (14) *Bomb-Maker D.D. Ladis (1 & 32) *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *City Guardians Londerz Family *Prisoner #35273: Don Dolnero (1-47) *Gien **Hell's Gate Prisoners *Lila (1-47) *Junk Droid Zenitts *Londerz Prisoners Giant Robots *Gien's Creation Nova (19) *G-Zord (43 & 44) *MechaCrisis (47) *NeoCrisis (48-50) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Chrono Changers * V Commander Sidearms *Assault Vector **Double Vector **Assault Mobile Individual Weapons and Team Blaster * Voltech Bazooka ** VolBlaster ** VolSniper ** VolLauncher ** VolVulcan ** VolPulser * DV Defender Other Devices * Time Emblem Vehicles * Chrono-Ship Yglieg * Time Flyer Mecha Time Protection Bureau System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ★ battle mecha * TimeRobo Shadow ** TimeJet Gamma/TimeRobo Beta/Alpha *** Time Jet 1 *** Time Jet 2 *** Time Jet 3 *** Time Jet 4 *** Time Jet 5 ** Time Shadow * V-Rex/V-Rex Robo * Providus ● * Alternate Combination - Riding TimeRobo Episodes Cast * , : (Played as "永井 マサル") * : * : * : * : (Played as ) * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : *Boribaru: (Movie: Timeranger vs. GoGoFive) Suit actors *TimeRed, V-Rex: *TimePink: *TimeBlue, TimeGreen, V-Rex Robo: *TimeYellow, Time Robo Alpha, Time Robo Beta, Shadow Alpha, Shadow Beta: *TimeGreen: *TimeFire: *Don Dolnero: *Londerz Family, Junk Droid Zenitt: , , , , Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Nat's *"Beyond All Space and Time" **Artist: **Timeranger vs. GoGoFive's ending theme. An English version of the series opening theme. * **Lyrics: Kiyomi Kato **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: T.R.Futures (Masaru Nagai (Tatsuya), Mika Katsumura (Yuri), Yuuji Kido (Ayase), Koizumi Tomohide (Domon), Masahiro Kuranuki (Shion)) **Episode 44's ending theme *"Eternal Wind" **Lyrics: Takako Shingetsu **Composition & Arrangement: Kotaro Nakagawa **Artist: Naritaka Takayama **Episode 45's ending theme * **Lyrics: Yoshie Isogai **Composition, Arrangement, & Performance: Motoyoshi Iwasaki **Final episode's ending theme *"Don't Stop Your Story!" **Lyrics: Yukari Yamato **Composition & Arrangement: Taku Iwasaki **Artist: T.R.Futures **Special Compilation's ending theme ;Insert theme *"Chase! Chase! Chase!" **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Takao Naoki **Inserted into episodes 03, 24 & 40 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Keiki Ishikawa **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Inserted in episode 23 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Takao Naoki **Inserted in episode 06 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Yukio Yamagata **Inserted into episodes 20 & 24 * **Lyrics & Composition: NAT'S **Arrangement: Yoshihide Tsuge **Artist: NAT'S **Inserted in episode 45 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Takao Naoki **Inserted in episode 29 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Yukio Yamagata **Inserted into episodes 30 & 42 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Kotaro Nakagawa **Artist: Mika Katsumura **Inserted in episode 49 Notes *This is the only series where the opening theme song does not have a final line with the name of the team (comparatively, many teams from Gaoranger on end with a different word but do mention the name of the team's name as part of the final line of the song). *This is the only series where the heroes capture the Monsters-of-the-Week, rather than destroying them. *The only series with a female singer for the opening theme song. External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/time.html Mirai Sentai Timeranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/未来戦隊タイムレンジャー Mirai Sentai Timeranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Over-Technology